rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinner in Museum
__TOC__ This place displays the most rare Artifacts of the Professor. However, the recent events have been reflected in newspapers with the following headlines: "Horror Show! Exhibition Come Alive!" Help the Fiery Phoenix calm down the ghosts and he will introduce you to the museum exhibits that have come alive. Moreover, he will help you explore all the corners of the Museum of Natural History. Unravel the mystery of the museum exhibits which have come alive and receive an award! Quests 'Explorer's Certificate' Felicia the Fortuneteller: I am very sorry that ghosts have gone out of our control. Apparently, the Museum had many magical items and amulets which brought the mysterious powers back to life. I am going to visualize a Fiery Phoenix into this world. He will give us the charges which we need to fight ghosts. *Find 2 Explorer's Passions from the Fiery Phoenix *Find 2 Researcher's Lucks from the Fiery Phoenix *Assemble the Explorer's Certificate Felicia the Fortuneteller: The Fiery Phoenix possesses special sets of energy which will help us charge the talismans and Artifacts. We'll be using them to chase away the ghosts from the Museum and to find the stolen exhibits. Get ready! It's going to be a serious challenge. 'Museum Order' Felicia the Fortuneteller: Fortunately, the ghosts have scattered few exhibits around the city. Small-time thieves have got their hands on these things now. So the police will have to look for them. Crooks are not our business. *Find 2 Policeman's Whistles from the Fiery Phoenix *Get 2 Handcuffs from the Fiery Phoenix *Assemble the Museum Order Felicia the Fortunetellers: The main thing for us right now is to use the help of our astral assistant, the Fiery Phoenix, and find the Museum Order. Then we'll use it to search for the Museum Key which the ghosts have hidden somewhere. We need to prepare all available ghost traps for this purpose. 'Photon Trap' Felicia the Fortuneteller: Don't forget about the energy charges. We need them to make sure that all out traps work nonstop. The Fiery Phoenix will be very helpful here again. Let the ghosts and their vicious genius Dr. Turnbull tremble in fear! *Find 2 Blue Light Emitting Diodes from the Fiery Phoenix *Get 2 Yellow Light Emitting Diodes from the Fiery Phoenix *Assemble the Photon Trap Felicia the Fortuneteller: All right, our Photon Trap is on. Look at the ghosts. They are disappearing in the trap quickly and silently. Very soon the Museum will become accessible, and we'll be able to find all the missing exhibits and to calm down the Museum visitors. 'Neighbors and Phoenix' Felicia the Fortuneteller: However, it's not enough to trap the ghosts. It's essential that we keep them in the trap. We need many Discrete Analysers for this because they lock ghosts in a trap. We also need special whistles which emit ultrasound. When ghosts hear ultrasound they cannot stick their necks out of the trap. *Find 3 Discrete Analysers from the Fiery Phoenix *Find 5 Ultrasound Whistles (exploring) *Find 5 Fiery Feathers from the Fiery Phoenix at friend's places Felicia the Fortuneteller: We had to ask our neighbors for help because our Phoenix wouldn't have coped with so many tasks alone. Remember, we must obtain a ton of energy from him. 'Museum Key' Felicia the Fortuneteller: Look, we have trapped almost every ghost from the territory around the Museum.Now, please, be very attentive. The Museum Key is hidden somewhere here. We must activate it to go inside the Museum. *Find 2 Red Light Emitting Diodes from the Fiery Phoenix *Get 2 Green Light Emitting Diodes from the Fiery Phoenix *Assemble the Museum Key Felicia the Fortuneteller: Yay! I have found the key! It is so heavy! No wonder the ghosts couldn't drag it too far. They don't have any body mass so it's difficult for them to carry heavy items, especially the ones with magic powers. 'Museum Entrance' Prosper Bull: What magic key power are you talking about, Felicia? This is just a key for a large entrance door. What is so magical about it? Please hurry up and unlock the door, Felicia. We must go inside. *Explore the Museum of Natural History. (further quests see there) Felicia the Fortuneteller: This Museum Key has special magic. It protects the Museum building from robbers and other dark powers. Last night, the dark powers blocked the magic in the Key and were able to go inside. Just look at what they have done! How are we going to put the exhibits back where they belong? Reward: Antique Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 150 , 100 * : 20 *Energizer: 1 , 1 *Runes: 2 Large Master Sets with Maya Runes *Trophy: Animated Exhibits *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *1 Spectral Plasma *1 Pouch of Pearls (250 pc) * : 40,000 Category:Event